


Digging

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Ready, M/M, Yuri bonding time, endless closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Yuri digs through his closet trying to find something decent to wear and Yuuri isn't clueless at fashion, regardless of his wardrobe choices.Direct continuation of 'Nice Catch'Excerpt:Yuri,” Yuuri patted his back, “you dress to have a good time. That’s all. Now,” Yuuri pulled him up, “I have sent Victor on a wild goose chase to find me a pastry ton the other side of town. We have maybe fifteen minutes before he comes back and buts in. I’m assuming you don’t want him to tell you what to wear?” Yuri nodded. “Then let's get started."





	Digging

* * *

 

Yuri was panicking as he looked through his closet. No sweaters. That was too nerdy. He wanted to wear cat print, but what if he went overboard. Yuuri had told him to pick some things out while and he would come in in five minutes to help him make an outfit. Right now, Yuri’s closet was a mess, and he had maybe two items on his bed that he wanted to wear: the tight black jeans that he thought made his legs look great, and a grey sweatshirt to wear outside that had a warm hood. And he was supposed to be picked up for the club in half an hour. Yuri had shown Yuuri his closet last night and Yuuri said he had more than enough and that he would help him tonight. But Yuri was seriously doubting Yuuri that he had a workable outfit that would not only look good, but be comfortable too.

“Yuri?” There was a knock on the door. “It’s Yuuri, I’m coming in.” His door opened and Yuuri had a plate of apples and peanut butter and some cookies and two large glasses of milk on a tray. “Have any luck?”

“Ugh.” Yuri collapsed on his bed.

“I made things hard by saying it was a date yesterday, didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t the best thing you could have said.” Yuri sighed and sat up.

“I’m sorry. Why don’t you tell me what you want this to be?”

“I don’t know. Date sounds too official. But Otabek’s just….”

“Hot? Sexy as Hell? Has an ass that won’t quit?” Yuuri supplied and laughed when Yuri gaped at him. “What? Just cause I love your brother and would never cheat on him doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a fine specimen when I see one. As they say, I’m browsing not buying. He’s too young for me though. He’s in your age group.” 

“I just never thought I would hear you talk like that.” Yuri admitted. “You seem so… innocent.”

“HA!” Yuuri laughed. “Come to my dance class on Tuesday or Thursday.”

“What dance class?”

“Pole dancing.”

Yuri grimaced. “I did NOT need to know that about you.”

“I don’t strip!” Yuuri laughed. “But I can lift you above my head without breaking a sweat.”

Yuri eyed him up and down and decided not to press his luck. “So you’ve been clubbing before?”

“A few times. Once with Victor when we first met.”

“Am I going on a date?”

“Its up to you.” Yuuri smiled. “Otabek didn’t make it clear. You could go, dance, have fun, and come home. Like a night out with a friend. OR you could do all those things and at the end of the night ask to kiss him and ask him out on a clarified date. OR you could ask him at the beginning if it is a date then based on that answer spend the night accordingly.”

“So then how am I supposed to know what to wear!?” Yuri collapsed back onto the bed, curling up around a large stuffed lion.

“Yuri,” Yuuri patted his back, “you dress to have a good time. That’s all. Now,” Yuuri pulled him up, “I have sent Victor on a wild goose chase to find me a pastry ton the other side of town. We have maybe fifteen minutes before he comes back and buts in. I’m assuming you don’t want him to tell you what to wear?” Yuri nodded. “Then let's get started. Put on those jeans you picked out. You want to make sure you have enough room in them to comfortably move.”

Yuri slipped off his sweats he was wearing and into the jeans. “Are they too tight?”

Yuuri motioned for him to turn, and Yuri did. “They may be a bit tight, but not too bad. They make you look like your legs are a mile long, that's always a plus, and the rips in the knees are cool and could help keep your legs from sweating too bad. Now where are your shirts?”

“There.” He pointed to the large closet with a section just with shirts hanging up.

“No button ups is always my rule at clubs and non formal parties.” Yuuri noted the small selection of dress shirts and a few flannels and pushed them aside. “I’m assuming you want to wear a big cat print or something with a cat on it.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you still have those black high top sneakers?”

“Duh.”

“Wear those.”

Yuri dug through his selection of shoes to find them. Once he did, he slipped them on and did up the black laces.

“Don’t wear a light colored shirt unless it’s white. You will sweat and it will show.” Yuuri dug around some more. “THIS!”

“Thats a girls shirt.”

“It’ll look hot.”

It was a deep v-neck, skin tight black shirt that Victor had gotten as a joke from the tween’s section of a department store. It had a roaring tiger on the front. Originally it had had a frilly little dress attached under it, but Yuri had cut that part loose. He hadn’t ever worn it, as to not encourage his idiot brother to buy him any more things. He sighed and took the shirt from Yuuri. He sighed before he looked in the mirror. Okay, so maybe Yuuri knew what he was talking about even if he pretty much only wore workout clothes or jeans. The shirt was just loose enough that it would move around a little and rode up when he lifted his arms, but was still comfortable and fitting in the short sleeves.

“Do you know what you were going to do with your hair?” Yuuri bit down on an apple.

“Pony tail.” Yuri shrugged.

“Nope.” Yuuri went over to the dresser where Yuri kept his brush and other things for his hair. “Sit. Eat a snack, the food there will be pricy. Let me work.”

“You are very gay, you know that?”

“That's why your brother and I get along so well. We can be very gay together.”

Yuri laughed and started to nibble on an apple. “Yuuri, why are you so nice to me?”

“What?”

“When you first started dating Victor, I was awful to you. So why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re my friend and I care about you. When we first met,” Yuuri started to run a brush through Yuri’s hair, “I could see that you were so worried by how much Victor clung to me. To be honest I was a bit worried too. But I could see it was because you were worried about your brother, as much as you hate to admit it. In my experience, if you just keep being nice to people, most of the time they’ll come around. If they don’t, then just kick their ass.”

“You’re cooler than I thought, Katsudon.” Yuri said with a little smile.

“I looked up what that name means, the thing that Otabek called you, if you want to know.”

“Is is good.”

“I think it fits you.” Yuuri put the brush down and picked up a comb, starting to part the hair into sections.

“Then I think I’ll let him tell me.”

“M’kay. Do you have any hair chalk?”

“Hair chalk?”

“I’ll be right back.” Yuuri patted him on the shoulder. “Eat!”

Yuri nibbled on a cookie and true to his word, Yuuri was back in a minute. I’m thinking the gold sparkly one, then I can add some tinsel in.”

“Like the Christmas decoration?” Yuri scrunched his face.

“No, it’s for hair.” Yuuri pulled out a straightener. “Plug this in for me? Actually I think it will be to much if I add tinsel.” Yuuri grabbed the hot end of the straightener and adjusted the knob. “The chalk will be enough.” The light turned off and Yuuri started straightening in sections. He then isolated four and separated those four into two. He pulled the chalk down one of the two in every section then twisted them with a not chalked then the two twists together into one before pulling them back into a ponytail. “What do you think? My friend from the costume and makeup department taught me how to do stuff like this.”

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror. It was a cool look, but it was also effortless. It would keep his hair off his neck and he could dance and have a good time without it sticking to his face. The gold on the side just made the chunks look a little darker and more sparkly, like they were trying to catch the light a little bit. “It looks great.”

“Thanks Yuri.”

“YUUUUUURIIIIIIII!”

“Just in time.” Yuri grumbled reaching for the grey hoodie on his bed to hid the shirt..

“You sent me all the way across town for these raspberry white chocolate chip muffins!” He stormed into Yuri’s room. “You’d better let me have one. Oh Yuri… that’s what you’re wearing?”

“Ignore him, you look great.” Yuuri cuffed Victor lightly on the back of the head. “Yuri eat this muffin.” He picked up a muffin out of the box and handed it to him.

“Thanks.”

“You can have one later, Taneuma.” Yuuri purred into Victor’s ear and took the bag out of his hands.

“BLEH! You two are gross. And what does that even mean?” Yuri grumbled then saw the smile on Yuuri’s face. “Scratch that, I don’t want to know.”

“To be fair, I do!” Victor raised his hand.

“Later.” Yuuri laughed. “Yuri, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

“Sure. Get out, idiot.” Yuri pushed Victor out of his room and slammed the door, locking it for good measure. “What do you want to talk about?” His eyes went wide. “Not the sex talk. PLEASE not the sex talk.”

“NO!” Yuuri went red. “That isn’t, I’ll only answer the questions you ask about that. This is something else.”

“Kay?”

“Two things. The first is I want to ask Victor to move in with me. You too, of course, but I wanted to ask if that’s okay? You’d have your own room and your own bathroom. I just... “ Yuuri sat on Yuri’s bed. “I want to take that next step, and I don’t just want you to feel like you're being dragged along for the ride.”

“Will you cook every night?”

“Most, probably.”

“Are the walls thick?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in.” Yuri shrugged. “You make good food.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. That drunk noodle thing with the sauce was delicious.”

“You’re okay with me asking your brother and you to move in with me?”

“Yeah.”

Yuuri looked a little shell shocked. “I expected you to want some time…”

Yuri shrugged. “Like you said, I want Victor to be happy. You make him happy. What was the other thing.”

“Oh! This is the embarrassing one.”

“Oh?”

“I am giving you three rules you must follow at ANY club.”

“Oh no.”

“Rule one, only drink from cups you’ve ordered. Rule two, ALWAYS pee in a stall. Rule three, call me if you want out.”

“What?”

“Call me if you want out for any reason. Listen to Victor’s curfew, you do have practice tomorrow, but other than that… just have fun and be safe.”

“You’ll come pick me up?”

“Yep. And I won’t bring Victor or tell him why I’m picking you up. I promise.”

They heard a knock through the door.

“Otabek’s here. Go save him from Victor.”

“Okay.” Yuri grabbed the pass and wallet as he went to the door. “Thanks Yuuri.”

“Have fun.” Yuuri smiled at him. “Be yourself.”

Yuri opened the door. “Hey Otabek.”

“You ready?”

“Yep. Let’s go before Victor embarasses me.” Yuri grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out the door. “See you Loser.” He waved at his brother.

“Be back before two. I talked to Lilia, she moved your practice to the afternoon.” Victor waved. 

“Thanks.” And Yuri slammed the door.

“Ah young love.” Victor sighed dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> Taneuma = Stallion... if ya know what I mean ;) (sorry)


End file.
